pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Episode: Christine
One hot summer day, Phineas and Ferb (and Perry), are sitting in backyard when Phineas says: So, Ferb what will we do today? Ferb just looks at Phineas noddles, but says nothing. Hey Ferb, I know what we gonna do today... Actually, I don’t. - said Phineas. - Now I really know! We will build a portal to... another Dimension! - So they start building. Than Isabella comes and asked: Whatcha doin'? Phineas gave her an answer: Building a portal to another Dimension. Can I help? Asked Isabella. You can carry the parts. Said Phineas. In few minutes, they were done. Candace realized, that “Thing” in their backyard. She spied on them to see, what it does. She made a trip to the backyard. - Oh, hey Candace, do you want to come with us? Asked Phineas. Oh, you are so busted! Said Candace. Phineas and Ferb, with Isabella came in. Candace was bouncing around “the thing” and did fall in. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella, after a while Candace too found them self’s in someone else’s backyard. In a 3D world! They ended up in a small town, called Modra. They did hear some girls voice coming from inside of the house. – What, was that?! I’m gowning to take a look! And they heard a reply of a woman – OK, you have one hour than come back in! I’m making strawberry pie! Candace wanted to go back to the home of hers, but the portal broke. So they went behind the tree and did wait. Than a girl, a real 3D girl came in the garden and said: Come out, from behind that tree! Phineas and Ferb along with Isabella came out. The girl shouted: - AAAAAAA! Its Phineas and Ferb! And Isabella! – Than pulled Candace from behind of the tree and said – And Candace – The buster!- -And you are?- asked Isabella. - I’m Christine! So... What did you build to get here? … Wait! A portal to another Dimension! - How did you know? – asked Phineas - You build things all the time! – Said Christine – Come with me, I will so help you get back to Danville! - How do you know we live there? – Spoken Candace - OK, you might not believe this, but you are seen by me every day!! – Said Christine – Now get In my room, so you can get back home! And one more thing. Don’t let my mum see you. So they went in Christine’s room. It was soo messy that Phineas hardly opened the door.- We can fix this, in a flash, just get us a hoover and it will be done.- said Phineas and got the hoover in the work place. Phineas got it in Christine’s room and Ferb pushed buttons like crazy. Christine was looking at Ferb all the time. When he noticed he went all red. – All done! – said Phineas. *Make that hoover normal, again. My mum just cant see it. And Candace, don’t even try busting them to my mum. - said Christine. – After redoing the hoover, you can start with getting me your signatures, and I want to take a picture of Ferb and me together and then you can go home. Got it? I will get the camera. *OK… That was weird… - said Candace, when “the girl” left to take the camera and a peace of paper. - I’m back, - said Christine, - There, signature it here. … now for the picture. Candace, will you take it? *Yeah…. Sure… - ,said Candace,- Anything to get out of here. Phineas and Ferb went to take a picture with Christine. But she said : - Just Ferb goes with me. Phineas goes with Isabella after me and Ferb. Ferb's face turned red (AGAIN). Christine and Ferb stood before the camera for 15 pictures, but then Ferb needed to go and Christine heard knocking so she had to go to open the door. It was her granny! The only person that she could show that she has real Ferb in her house. – Hi Christi, I wanted to surprise you, with a visit. – said her granny. *I have to show you this. Now, I know you think this is not really, happening, but look at it your self! – said Christine when her granny said “Hi” to her mum, and Ferb was back in her room. Her granny stood, didn’t move. – Hi, I’m Phineas this is …, started Phineas but Christine continued for him :- Ferb, this Is Isabella and Candace – that’s the busting machine. *Hi… - said Isabella. *Is that Ferb from your pictures? – asked Christine’s granny- *What pictures? – asked Christine looking at her granny *The ones with you and Ferb., - said Christine’s granny, - Still don’t remember? …The wedding ones. *Granny! - Christine’s face was all red; also Ferb's face was even redder. *UPS! – said granny - Now I really have to go. I just came for a while, I have to go to Asda. *I'll be right back, I have to go… and start building that portal with Isabella, …you and Ferb stay here for a while, you… just stay here, we will call you when you will be needed. Phineas, and Isabella went to build, but really It was about leaving Ferb and Christine alone. Candace just foll *So? – said Christine – I have to tell you something…I …I want to… forget it. Lets go and help Phineas and Isabella. They were building, and building but it just went slower than before. Candace just looked at them. When it was done, Ferb somehow just wanted to stay at Christine’s. He knew she is gowning to be someone he will not forget until next week. She gave Ferb a kiss on his cheek. Ferb now felt some feeling that cant be described. He had a feeling that can be called “Didn’t know you for long, but I wont forget you”. But he hat to leave her anyway. That night he didn’t sleep. He could Just think about Christine. Did she like me? Will I ever see her again? *END* Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Unregistered Contributor Works